Hyperpolarized noble gases can be obtained by the process of spin-exchange optical pumping (SEOP). However, commonly used hyperpolarized (HP) gases, such as 129Xe, 3He, etc. are (i) significantly more expensive to begin with (cost of materials), (ii) require very expensive hyperpolarization equipment, and (iii) specialized RF hardware and MRI software for imaging. (ii) and (iii) in particular limited such promising technology to a few sites globally for functional lung MRI use.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for cheaper and more readily available alternatives to 129Xe, 3He and similar gases.